The Resolution
by purplepagoda
Summary: Holly and Vince are over, and she's moving out of her sister's apartment. Why is Holly acting so weird? Can Val help her sister through a hard time?
1. Moving out and growing up

Val comes home from work and finds her sister lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Val sits down on the bed next to Holly.

"Watcha doin?"

"I'm just laying here."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's Saturday night shouldn't you be out doing something?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have something on your mind?"

"I think that it's time for me to move out. I'm an adult and..."

"Holly no one is rushing you to move out. You and Vince just broke up..."

"Six months ago."

"But maybe you'll get back together."

"I don't think so. Not this time Val."

"Why not?"

"It just... it wouldn't work."

"So maybe it's time to move on."

"I don't think that I can."

"I know that you loved him, but you can't..."

"I'm ready to move on but it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"It just is."

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping ok?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go get a shower before Vick gets home."

"Ok."

Val leaves and Holly sits up in her bed. She crawls out of bed and shuts the door. She sits back down on the bed and opens the drawer of her bedside stand. She takes something out and shuts the drawer. She stares at the item in her hands.

"What am I doing? I can't... Val is going to kill me. And... I'm sorry."

She places the item back in the drawer, and grabs the newspaper off the floor. She thumbs through the classifieds.

Two days later Val comes home from work and Holly isn't downstairs. She flips through the mail.

"Holly," she calls out.

"I'm up here," Holly responds.

Val finds Holly in her room with boxes, and tape.

"Holly what are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

"Why?"

"I'm moving out."

"Right now?"

"This week," Holly answers.

"Sit down," Val tells her.

Holly sits down on her bed. Val sits down next to her.

"Sweetie put the packing tape down."

Holly tosses the tape aside.

"What's going on with you that you suddenly want to move out?"

"It's complicated."

"Holly, tell me what's going on with you."

"I did something stupid."

"You do stupid stuff all the time."

"Thanks."

"No, I just mean, you always learn from your mistakes, and that's the important thing."

"No it's not. I can't... I did something so stupid. I can't fix it. I've ruined everything."

"It can't be that bad."

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"It's awkward."

"Awkward? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"So..."

"Val please just drop it."

"I don't want you to move out."

"I'm moving out."

"I can't talk you out of it?"

"Nope, it's done. I've got a place, and I'm moving into it in a few days."

"Ok."

"So are you going to help me pack?"

"What do you have left to pack?"

"Just little stuff."

"Like?"

"Clothes, shoes..."

"Your closet?"

"Basically. I figure I'll leave the sheets and comforter for last. Then I'll box it up, and take the furniture."

"What are you going to do with all of this stuff until then?"

"I'm going to take it over today."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Did you rent a moving truck?"

"No."

"How are you going to get everything there?"

"Val it's two buildings away."

"Is there anything in this drawer?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it."

"Ok, I'll start on your closet."

"I've got a marker for you to use."

"Where?"

"That's a good question."

"I found it."

"Ok."

By Friday Holly has gotten everything moved. When Val comes home she finds Holly sitting at the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting on you."

"Why?"

"I thought that you'd want to see where I'm living?"

"Why would I want to do that? I mean you let Vick see it already and..."

"He had to move stuff."

"I could have helped."

"I'm a big girl."

"What are you doing for furniture?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know places to sit."

"The kitchen already has a table and chairs. And I ordered a couch, and a bookshelf, and a few stands. I bought this really cute lamp."

"How do you have money to buy all of that?"

"I have some money saved."

"What about dishes?"

"I've got my coffee mug."

"I don't think that counts."

"I..."

"Why don't you let me buy you dishes?"

"I'm an adult."

"Think of it as a house warming gift."

"Nothing expensive."

"Ok," she agrees.

They arrive at Holly's apartment on the first floor of a 26 story apartment building.

"Here it is."

"Do you have cleaning supplies?"

"Yes."

"Towels, do you have towels?"

"Yes. I have everything that I need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you want a tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're standing in the living room. And over there is the kitchen."

"I see."

"Follow me."

Val follows her. Holly flips on the light and announces, "This is the bathroom."

"Nice, cozy."

"I know it's sort of small, but it's..."

"No, it's nice."

They walk across the hall and Holly turns on another light. "This is my bedroom."

"You're actually unpacked?"

"Yes."

"So is that it?"

"Pretty much."

They leave Holly's bedroom. Val turns to go to the living room, but stops.

"What does that door go to?"

"It's another bedroom."

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No."

"So why do you need another room?"

"I thought I might use it as an office, or anything really."

They return to the living room.

"What's going on?" Val asks as she sits down on Holly's newly boughten couch.

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not."

"Why were you so anxious to move out?"

"I just couldn't live across the hall from them anymore."

"From Gary and Tina?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I haven't seen them in a while is something going on between you guys?"

Holly doesn't answer. "Holly things don't have to be weird between the three of you just because they got married."

"That's not why things are weird."


	2. A dirty little secret

"So then why are things weird?"

"It's complicated."

"Un-complicate it."

"I slept with Gary."

"What now?"

"I slept with Gary."

"And when you say slept with, you mean that you fell asleep with him?"

"Would that make things weird?"

"Maybe if Tina saw you."

"She didn't."

"So..."

"I had sex with Gary."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It was stupid."

"Were you..."

"I was perfectly sober, but I... I did it anyway."

"Why? When? You know that Gary and Tina got married right?"

"Yeah I know. I was there."

"And you still slept with him?"

"No I still went to the wedding even though I slept with him."

"How long ago did you sleep with him?"

"About three months ago."

"Why did you sleep with Gary?"

"I don't know. It was after his bachelor party and I took him back to his hotel room. He was drunk and he kissed me... and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"So you had sex with him?"

"Yes!"

"Holly why?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe subconsciously I was getting back at Tina for sleeping with Vince. And I think that I was upset that she was taking Gary away from me. I mean Gary is my best friend."

"I thought Tina was your best friend."

"But Gary has been my friend forever. I mean no matter what I'm going through he's always been there."

"So have you talked to him about it?"

"He doesn't remember. That night afterwards he fell asleep so I just left, and went home."

"Are you sure that he doesn't remember?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I.. I couldn't."

"They should know. I don't want you to break up their marriage, but Tina is your best friend she deserves to know that you had sex with the man who is now her husband."

"I can't tell her, I can't tell him, just like I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I really screwed up. I wanted to tell you, but I thought that you'd be mad, and I just... I can't deal with anything else right now."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm a total idiot."

"You're human. You make mistakes. You should try to fix this."

"I can't fix this. There is no fixing this. What's done is done, and... there is no going back."

"But you could be honest about it. I mean don't you think that Tina and Gary are getting suspicious that you haven't been hanging around them?"

"No, they're newlyweds, they don't remember that I exist."

"So when they get out of that phase don't you think they'll want to know?"

"I can't tell them. I'm not going to tell them."

"They're your friends they'll forgive you."

"I don't think so."

"Tina slept with Vince..."

"Not when I was with Vince. I slept with Gary right before they got married."

"But..."

"Val there are no buts. I'm not telling them."

"Are you afraid of losing them as your friends?"

"I am afraid, but not of that."

"What is the big deal? Just tell them, get it over with. It's not like you're trying to steal Gary or anything."

"I don't know that Tina would be able to see that."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"How? You shouldn't give up on your two best friends just because you made a mistake."

"Just drop it Val. I'm an adult I can handle it. I will handle it in whatever manner I think is best."

"So you had to move out because you were afraid of bumping into them in the hall and having an awkward conversation?"

"No. At this point an awkward conversation is the least of my worries."

"Why are you acting so mature about this?"

"Is it a bad thing to act, or be mature? I am an adult."

"Yeah but suddenly..."

"Val I'm adult, and it's time that I act like one."

"I agree, but why do you think that?"

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be? You don't have to be so serious, you're not getting married, or dying, you don't have to be so serious, you're too young."

"I don't have a choice."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get upset, or be disappointed in me. I've let you down enough times."

"Holly what are you talking about? Why would I be upset? Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Yeah, there is."

"What?"

"I've been putting it off, and putting it off, but it's not going away. I know that I can't not tell you, but I just wasn't ready before. I don't know if I'm ready now."

"What is it? Just tell me. It can't be that bad can it?"

"Yeah it can."

"You act like the world is ending. Whatever it is that you're not tell me, I'm sure that it isn't that big of a deal. You're making a bigger deal out of it than it is."

"No I'm not."

"How long have you been putting off telling me?"

"A while."

"How long is a while? A couple of days?"

"Weeks."

"A couple of weeks?"

"Several weeks."

"What did you do? Did you wreck my car or something?"

"That's fixable, this isn't."

"What isn't?"

She takes a deep breath and gets off the couch. She walks away.

"Where are you going? You can't just walk away in the middle of a conversation."

Holly returns a few seconds later from her room. She holds something in her hand. She sits down quietly and stares at her sister. She swallows hard fighting hard to hold back tears.

"Holly what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm getting to it. Just give me a minute."

"You act like you're dying. Did someone die?"

"No. It's quite the opposite actually."

"Someone is undying?"

"What?"

"Never mind, what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."

Val furrows her brow and looks at her sister intensely. "Come again?"

"Don't make me say it again, it was hard enough the first time."

"I don't think that I heard you right."

"You did."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," Holly nods.

"But..."

Holly hands Val a picture. Val stares at it. "What is this?" she asks.

"It's upside down," Holly points out.

"Oh," Val flips it right-side up. She studies it carefully, and quietly. "It looks like a baby."

"Yeah, because it is."

"This is why you had to move out?"

"Yeah."

"You're having a baby?"

"Uh huh."

"You're sure?"

"Val you're looking at a picture of it."

"My baby sister's having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you don't want to tell Gary?"

"I don't want to break up someone else's marriage because of a mistake that _I_ made."

"He was there too Holly."

"He had an excuse, I didn't. I knew what I was doing."

"Didn't you use any protection?"

"Yeah, but obviously it didn't work."

"Raising a child is a lot of work you can't just walk away, even though sometimes you wish that you could."

"Yeah I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"You're sure about this? You're going to have this baby and raise it on your own?"

"Yeah."

"You're completely sure? Because you know it's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm sure, I'm going to have this baby."


	3. Boys and Breakfast

Holly begins community college the following week, at the beginning of winter quarter. She's picking up some milk before her class when she bumps into someone.

"Holly."

"Vince I..."

"It's nice to see you."

"I'm sorry about the way that things ended."

"I think that it was for the best Holly."

"Yeah me too."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Working, and I'm going back to school."

"That's cool."

"Yeah I just started."

"What are you studying?"

"Nursing."

"That's good."

"I've got to get home and drop this off before class so I've..."

"Yeah, give me a call some time."

"Ok," she agrees.

She pays for the milk and leaves the store. She runs back to her apartment and put the milk in the refrigerator. She grabs her books and runs out the door. When she gets home it's just after ten. She opens the refrigerator and finds a container sitting on the shelf. She pulls it out and reads the yellow sticky note on the lid.

_Thought you could use a good meal._

_Love,_

_Val_

She lifts the lid and throws the container in the microwave. She grabs a fork out of her drawer and stands over the island as she eats. She tosses the dishes in the sink and heads to get a shower. She studies until midnight and then goes to sleep. The next day she gets up at seven. She leaves at seven thirty for work.

This cycle continues for a couple weeks. On Saturday, her only day off she sleeps in until ten. She wakes up to the smell of french toast and sausage. She puts on her slippers and wanders into the kitchen. She finds Val standing next to the stove.

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I'm making you breakfast."

"How did you get in here?"

"I borrowed your key and made a copy."

"Why?"

"So that I can check in on you."

"So that's how the containers of food keep getting in my refrigerator?"

"Yes."

"Why are you making breakfast here? Don't you have a husband to make breakfast for."

"We already ate."

"So then why are you here?"

"I thought that you could use a nice breakfast."

"I can actually feed myself."

"Yeah I know."

"But?"

"I feel better knowing that you have one solid meal a day."

Val sits the plate on the small table against the wall in the kitchen.

"Sit down," Val tells her.

Holly takes a seat and a glass of orange juice, and a bottle of syrup appear as Val sits down across from her.

"Thank you."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You need to slow down some."

"Slow down? What are you talking about."

"You work and go to school, and study, and don't have time for anything else."

"I have to get through school."

"But not in two seconds."

"Val I have to get through school as quickly as I can."

"Why?"

"I need to make more money."

"Why?"

"I'm having a baby."

"I know. All of this stress that you're putting on yourself is not good for it."

"I know that. Val I have to do this."

"You don't."

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Keep it?"

"I think that it's a little bit late not to. Val I'm four months pregnant."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Have you considered adoption?"

"I've considered a lot of things. I'm not going to give her to some strangers to raise. Val this is my responsibility."

"But you're a kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm an adult."

"But Holly."

"Val I appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I'm alright."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"And you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I think that you should tell Gary."

"No."

"Just listen to me."

"Val..."

"Just hear me out."

"Fine."

"I don't think that you should have to do this alone. No one should. You baby is going to need a lot of things, and one of those is a father."

"Val I know that, but I'm not going to bring him into this."

"Why not? He was there too."

"Val please just drop it."

"Fine."

"Thank you for breakfast."

"We should go shopping."

"For what?"

"Baby stuff."

"It's too early for that."

"It'll be here quicker than you think."

"I know that."

"Are you sure that you can do this?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I know that I have to."

"I'll help you in any way that you need me to."

"I'm sure that I'll need someone to watch the baby."

"Yeah of course."

"How did this happen?"

"I think that you know how it happened."

"But how did it happen to me?"

"You let some feelings that you didn't know you had cloud your judgement."

"I guess."

"You know that Gary will find out eventually."

"Why he doesn't work for you anymore."

"He lives across the hall from me."

"If I have to deal with it I will, but I'm not going to deal with it right now. I'm not ready to deal with it now."

"What if you aren't ready to deal with it when you have to?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

"Me too. I just I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to do anything to hurt my friends."

"I know."

"This is not how I pictured any of this happening."

"Things rarely happen the way we picture them."

"I thought that I'd be married, and I never expected that...I always thought..."

"You thought that it would be with Vince?"

"Yeah, but we... we just never work. I actually saw him a couple of weeks ago."

"How did that go?"

"He was nice."

"Awkward?"

"Not really. I'm ok with him not being in my life."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I loved him, but I don't think that he was right for me."

"There are lots of fish in the sea."

"I think that I'll be off the market for a while."

"Why?"

"Guys don't want to be in a relationship with a girl who has a kid."


	4. Finding out

March 23rd 2009:When Val comes home from work the lights in her apartment are off. She flips them on as she walks through the door. She lays her mail on the counter. She turns around and finds Holly laying on her couch asleep. She walks over to her and just stands over her sister for a few moments. She studies the bump underneath her sister's green hoodie. She bends down.

She whispers, "Holly."

Holly opens her eyes and finds her sister squatting next to her. She sits up and swings her feet over the edge of the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Holly sweetie what are you doing here? You moved out you have your own couch to sleep on."

"I know but I wanted to wait on you."

"Why?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today."

"Ok how was it?"

"Ok."

"Holly why are you here?"

"I'm having a baby."

"I thought that we established that already."

"We did."

"So why do you act like you're in a state of shock?"

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"And?"

"I'm having a baby..."

"So?"

"I'm having a baby boy."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know what to do with a boy. I don't play sports, or grunt or scratch. The most I can teach him is how to hawk a lugie."

"It's ok you'll figure it out."

"I'm not so sure."

"Holly are you ok?"

"I'm scared out of my mind."

"I know."

"I'm six months pregnant with a boy."

"Holly you're going to be ok."

"No I'm not. I don't know anything about little boys. I don't know anything about boys."

"Maybe you should talk to a boy."

"Where is Vick?"

"At the station."

"So when will he be home?"

"I think that you should talk to Gary."

"Val I don't think that it's a good idea."

"I do."

"I don't want to."

"Fine, don't but he's going to be really angry when he finds out that he has a kid that you didn't tell him about."

"Val..."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm on spring break."

"Oh. Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll take you shopping in the morning. We can shop for shoes, or clothes, or whatever you want."

"I was going to get to pick out all of those cute pink, filly, lace-y clothes. The little dresses, and headbands, and rumba pants. I thought that I was going to get to. Now I get to pick out blue stuff with puppies and pooh bear."

"Holly are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Because if don't want to..."

"I do. I'm just... this is just all happening so fast."

"I know."

"You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

"Get some sleep and we'll go shopping in the morning."

"For what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Is it bad that I wanted to have a girl?"

"No. Every woman wants to have a little girl."

"But I'm having a boy."

"It doesn't matter you'll love him just as much."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I've heard."

"Shouldn't you and Vick get working on that?"

"On what?"

"Babies."

"It will happen when it happens."

"You're afraid."

"What? Holly why would I be afraid? I'm an adult."

"I don't know, but you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid, I'm just... nervous."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to go get a shower."

"Ok."

"You know there are still clothes in your closet."

"Uh huh I know."

"Why are there clothes in there?"

"Most of them don't fit."

"I see."

"Night."

"Night."

The following morning when Holly wakes up and takes a shower. She dries her hair and puts on some clean clothes. She finds a note on the fridge.

_Holly,  
__Went to help out Lauren for a while. Come down when you get up.  
__Val_

Holly grabs her purse and heads to the door. She shuts the door and then realizes that she didn't lock it. She opens the door and twists the lock on the handle. She shuts the door, and hears another shut behind her. She slowly turns around. She finds Gary across the hall locking his door. She silently walks away towards the elevator. The doors are about to close when his hands stop them. She stares at the floor. He looks at her.

"Hey Holly I haven't seen much of you. Val said that you moved out."

Holly looks up with her oversized purse in front of her stomach. "Yeah I did."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No why?"

"I called you and you never answered, or called back."

"I got a new number."

"Oh. So why did you move out?"

"It was just time."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Working, and school."

"School? You're in school?"

"Yeah. So how's married life?"

"Good."

The elevator dings and the doors open. Holly rushes off the elevator. She walks out the door one way and Gary goes the other. She finds her sister and they go shopping. They end up buying shoes, for Val. She helps Val carry the bags to her apartment. When she gets to the apartment she finds the door shut and she has her hands full of bags.

"Nice Val," she rolls her eyes. "Val!" she shouts.

"Let me get those," Gary offers from behind.

"I'm fine,"she turns around.

"They look heavy, it might help if you had your hands free to get inside."

"Gary I'm fine."

He takes the bags from her. She opens the door as if she notices nothing. "Thanks Gary I've got it from here."

"You... are you..."

"Gary can I have the bags please?"

"Uh yeah," he hands them to her.

She walks inside the door and sits the bags down. She goes to shut the door but he stops it. She looks at him.

"What Gary?"

"You look pregnant."

"Yeah, cause I am," she answers him shutting the door, locking it behind her.

She grabs the bags off the floor and heads for the stairs. By the time she reaches the top she's crying. She sits down on the top stair and sets the bags aside.

"Holly? Holly where are you?"

Holly doesn't answer.

Val finds her sitting on the top of the stairs. She sits down next to her.

"Why are you crying?"

"You shut the door."

"I'm sorry. That made you cry? I know that you're hormonal and all but I never expected that..."

"No, I couldn't open it with all the bags and then along comes Gary and..."

Val hugs her sister. "It's ok," she promises.

"No it's not. I don't know how to do this. I don't want to lie about this, but what choice do I have? How do I tell him? And if I don't tell him how do I explain all of this to my baby?"

"I don't know. You've got to figure it out."

"I wish I could just take that night back. I just want to take it all back. I just want to go back to the way things were."

"But you can't."

"I know."

"You can do this. If you want to do this, I promise you, you can."

"But..."

Val gets up and starts digging through the bags.

"What are you doing?" Holly asks.

"I was going to wait until later, but I got you something."

"What?" she asks as she wipes tears from her own face.

"Here," Val hands her a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Holly pulls the lid off the box and finds a tiny blue outfit.

"There is a matching cap, and a pair of matching booties."

"You don't think that I should do this do you?"

"I think that you're young and you still have a lot of things to do and see before you're tied down. Holly a baby is forever."

"Yeah I know."


	5. Aiden

Holly leaves Val's apartment a little while later, still somewhat upset. She's walking down the hall toward the elevator when she hears a voice calling after her.

"Holly."

She turns around and sees Gary standing in front of her.

"What?"

"Did I do something?"

"What? Why?"

"You've been ignoring me. You're avoiding me."

"Gary it's complicated."

"Is there a guy in your life that you think I won't approve of, or something. Obviously there is someone new in your life."

"There's not anyone new in my life."

"But..."

"There's no one new."

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah I know."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that I was your best friend."

"Things change, they get messy and complicated and..."

"What are you talking about? Your life is always messy and complicated, and most of the time your dragging me through it with you."

"You're married. You're not mine to drag through anything."

"You're my friend."

"But I'm not your wife."

"What's going on with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm having a baby."

"So why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I don't want to screw with your head."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I've got to go."

"Why? Holly talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not fair to Tina."

"Then talk to her too. What is going on in your head? You shut out your two best friends out of the blue? That isn't like you."

"I just don't want anyone else to have to clean up my messes. I'm an adult I can clean up my own messes."

"You don't think that you'll need moral support from your friends?"

"I do, but I have to learn to stand on my own at some point."

"But now?"

"Yeah, now."

He nods and allows her to walk away. That night when she gets home she has trouble falling asleep. When she finally does fall asleep she dreams.

_She's sitting on a bench in the park. It's spring and the flowers have begun to bloom. She watches as kids play on the swings. A little boy jumps off the swings and comes running towards her. A little boy wearing blue jeans and a corduroy jacket stops in front of her. She stares at the cute little boy as he waits_. _His big dark green eyes stare up at her. She stares at his long eyelashes. He smiles._

"_What?" she asks him._

"_Mommy, I'm hungry."_

"_So you're done playing?"_

"_Uh huh," he nods._

_She vacates the park bench and grabs a beige messenger bag. She tosses the bag over her shoulder. "Ok come on," she tells him._

_He puts his tiny cinnamon hand in hers. She starts to walk, but he stands still._

"_What?"_

"_Mommy will you carry me?" _

"_Aiden you're too big for me to carry," she tells him._

"_But mommy I'm only..."_

"_You can walk, it's not that far."_

"_Please," he begs._

"_Ok," she agrees. Sighing, she picks the little boy up. He rests his head on her shoulder. He wraps his arms around her. He squeezes her for an instant, "I love you mommy," he whispers in her ear._

"_I love you more," she tells him._

She opens her eyes and she's in her apartment. She sits up and sees light coming in through her blinds. She stretches, and then her hand lands on her stomach. The baby boy inside of her kicks her hand. She rubs her stomach where he kicked, "Good morning Aiden," she smiles.

She gets out of her bed and wanders into the room next door. She flips on the light and stands in the empty room. She studies the room and tries to envision what it might look like full of baby stuff. She flips off the light and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. She picks up the phone to call her sister when there's a knock on the door. She sits the phone down and goes to the door. She looks out the peephole and finds Val standing on the other side. She opens the door, and Val steps past her.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No I've been awake for a few minutes."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"I just felt like you needed me."

"I was actually just getting ready to call you."

"About what?"

"To tell you that I'm ok."

"About what?"

"I'm ok about having a son."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"And what made you decide this?"

"I had a dream."

"About what?"

"Aiden."

"Who?"

"The baby."

"His name is Aiden?"

"It is now."

"What did you dream about him? Was it bad?"

"No. I had a dream that I was sitting in the park, and this little boy came up to me, my little boy. And then we left the park and I picked him up. When I picked him up he hugged me and told me that he loved me."

"You know that..."

"I know that it's silly, but it really...it put things into perspective."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"So the dream was good?"

"It was great, he was beautiful."

"Are you going to tell Gary?"

"Tell him what?"

"That this baby belongs to him?"

"This baby, he belongs to me."

"Holly..."

"I have to do this on my own."

"And what do you say when your son asks you why he doesn't have a daddy?"

"I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Holly you're being immature. You can't not tell Gary. I know that you think that it's what is best for this baby, but it's not. It's what you think is best for you. You're trying to protect yourself, but you can't do that. Your baby has to come first, what he needs has to come first, and he needs a father."

"I can't tell Gary."

"You have to tell Gary. Leave it up to him whether or not he wants to be a part of this child's life."

"But then I'll always wonder if he's going to just waltz in to my baby's life. I mean he could be part of his life, and then walk away, and I won't have that. It's in or it's out, there is no in between."

"I understand that, but you need to explain that to Gary."

"How do I explain that to him? How do I tell him that I'm having a baby that shares half of its genetic information with him? I mean how can I do that and not break up his marriage? I don't want to break up anyone. I don't need anyone to do anything."

"But?"

"But I know that if I don't tell him I'm going to feel guilty."

"Don't you think that Gary will eventually find out?"

"How?"

"When he sees this baby, and it looks like him."

"He won't."

"But you can't be sure of that. Holly you don't get a choice in this."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I've already hurt enough people."

"What do you have to lose by telling him?"

"What if he wants to take this baby?"

"He won't."

"But he could, and I can't stop him."

"You have to be an adult, and make an adult decision."

"I know," she admits.


	6. Ice cream and awkward encounters

July 3rd 2009: Holly and Val are sitting out on Val's balcony.

"It's getting late," Holly comments.

"Holly it's only ten o'clock."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'd be better if it wasn't so freakin hot."

"We can go inside."

"Ok," she agrees.

Val gathers their glasses and opens the door. She waits as Holly waddles in. Val goes into the kitchen, and Holly sits down on the couch.

"So is everything ready for the baby?"

"Uh huh, everything, but me."

"You're going to be fine."

"But you're still going to come stay with me for the first week right?"

"Yes."

"I'm exhausted."

"Then why don't you go home and go to sleep?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get off the couch."

"Is it that comfortable?"

"No, it just takes too much energy to get off the couch."

"So how big do you think he's going to be?"

"I'm hoping that he's healthy."

"That isn't a size."

"On the smaller side."

"Why?"

"It will hurt less the smaller he is."

"I don't think that is necessarily true."

"Do you have any ice cream?"

"No. Do you want some?"

"Yes. You know what would be really good right now?"

"No, what?"

"Chocolate chip cookies with cookie dough ice cream."

"Is that a request?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No, just don't go into labor while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to," she promises.

Val is gone ten minutes before there is a knock on the door. Holly slowly gets off the couch, and makes her way to the door. She finds Tina standing at the other side of the peephole. She hesitantly opens the door.

"Hi."

"Oh I thought that Val would be home."

"No she just went out for a few minutes."

"Oh. Wow you're really pregnant."

"Yeah," she nods.

"Um..."

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I went to get dinner. Gary decided to take a shower, and well, he locked me out. Val has an extra key."

"Ok. I think I might know where it is."

Holly pulls open a drawer and finds a key. She hands it to Tina, "Here you go," she tells her.

"Thanks." Tina leaves, and Holly closes the door.

Gary is just emerging from the bathroom when Tina comes into the apartment.

"Hey!" he smiles.

"I got Chinese."

"Just what I wanted."

"I just saw Holly and wow..."

"Wow what?"

"She is really pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"She must be almost to her due date."

"Huh."

"Why hasn't she been hanging around lately?"

"I don't know."

"I mean she never comes over or calls us anymore."

"Maybe she just figures that we're newlyweds, and such..."

"I don't think that would bother Holly."

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know. Where is this guy anyway?"

"What guy?"

"The baby daddy?"

"I don't know."

"Is it Vince?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know who it is?"

"No."

"You talked to her though, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And that didn't come up?"

"She told me that there wasn't anyone new in her life."

"So then it's got to be Vince, or Henry, or maybe even Ben?"

"I guess maybe, but I didn't get that vibe."

"Has she told the father?"

"I don't know."

"I just never thought that she'd get herself pregnant."

"It happens."

"Not if you don't want it to."

"Sure it does."

"Trust me it does."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"It's just that I don't want kids."

"Ever?"

"For at least ten years."

"That's a long time."

"So?"

"I'm your husband, it would have been nice if you said something."

"It never came up."

"It didn't? Didn't I tell you that I wanted to have a son named after me?"

"I don't know, you say a lot of things."

"I can't believe you."

Val finally returns with the ice cream and cookies. She sits them down on the counter and finds Holly laying on the couch.

"Are you alive over there?"

"Yeah."

"I've got your junk food."

She gets up and comes into the kitchen. She gets a bowl and scoops some ice cream into it. She crunches come cookies over top.

"Holly what am I stepping in?"

"How would I know?"

"Have you been in here since I left?"

"No. I haven't."

"So you didn't spill anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

Val looks around and finds the source of the liquid on the floor, "Holly, I think that you should put the ice cream down."

"Why?"

"Are you having contractions?"

"I don't know why?"

"Holly I think that your water broke."

"Don't you think that I'd know if..."

Val cuts her off, "Holly look," she points at the puddle on the floor. Holly's eyes fall to the floor, and the puddle around her. "Have you been having contractions?"

"I don't know what does a contraction feel like?" Holly asks.

"How would I know?"

"I don't know. My back has been hurting for a while."

"I think that we should go to the hospital."

"Ok," she agrees.

They arrive at the hospital just after eleven. They admit Holly, and a doctor comes into check her progress at fifteen after eleven. Val sits in a chair next the bed and waits.

"Well what's the verdict?" Val asks.

"She's at a solid six."

"Six out of ten?"

"Uh huh, but it will probably be a while. First babies take their time."

"Ok," Val nods.

"I'll be back in to check on you in an hour."

"Ok," Holly agrees.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh huh. Did you get my bag?"

"Holly your bag has been in my car for nearly a month."

"Right," Holly nods.

"Are you in pain?"

"Some."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure? Because if not, I can always go get the doctor, and he can give you some drugs."

"I'm alright."

"So what are you going to name him?"

"Aiden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you not like that name?"

"No it's fine."

"But?"


	7. Nightmare

"But I like the name Jacob better."

"I don't."

"What about Chase?"

"Nope."

"Christopher?"

"No."

"Joshua."

"No."

"Well what is his middle name going to be?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe he won't have one."

"What about Matthew?"

"Aiden Matthew Tyler?"

"Yes."

"That's too long."

"What about Ethan?"

"As a middle name?"

"As a first name."

"What about Garrett?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds too much like Gary."

"So?"

"No."

"Ok, what about..."

"Val enough, he'll be who he is."

"Ok," she agrees.

An hour later the doctor comes into check her.

"Well Miss Tyler it looks like your baby has different plans."

"What does that mean?" Holly questions suspiciously.

"You're at nine centimeters."

"What's that?"

"You're at nine."

"What does that mean?"

"That your baby is coming quicker than expected."

"I already knew that, he isn't due for another week."

"But I would say that he'll be here within an hour or two."

"Oh," she nods in understanding.

At 12:45 a nurse comes into to check on Holly. She gets the doctor. The doctor comes into the room.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"For what?"

"To start pushing."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. You're fully dilated."

"Ok."

"I want you to push on your next contraction."

By 1 A.M. Val's hand is nearly numb from Holly squeezing her so tightly.

"Good, this baby's almost out, and I see lots of hair. You're doing great, just a couple more pushes."

"Ok," Holly agrees.

"There's the head, give me another good push and you'll almost be done."

The doctor guides the shoulders out. Seconds later the baby is out.

"It's a boy," he tells her as the baby cries. He lays the baby on her chest.

"He's so cute," Val tells her.

"He's so big," Holly adds.

"Hi handsome," Val looks at the baby.

"Hi baby," Holly says softly. The baby looks right at her.

"I think that he knows who you are," Val smiles.

Just after four all of the commotion has died down. The doctors and nurses are gone, and Val is sleeping in the chair next to Holly. Holly quietly stares at her sleeping son who is in her arms.

"Hi Ethan. Darn it, I hate Val. Why did you have to be an Ethan? I thought that you were going to be Aiden. What changed? Huh? Now I have to come up with a middle name to go with Ethan."

The baby ignores her and continues to sleep. Eventually she drifts off. When she wakes up the sun is out and there isn't a baby in her arms. She looks around frantically. She finds her sister in a chair reading a magazine. Val looks up.

"Where is he? Where is Aiden?"

"My baby isn't named Aiden."

"Since when?"

"Since he came out, and decide that he'd rather be Ethan."

"Oh."

"Where is my son?"

"Holly, chill. He's in the nursery."

"Oh."

Meanwhile Gary is in the bakery for a muffin and a cup of coffee. He finds Lauren behind the counter on her own.

"Where is Val?"

"She left me."

"Why?"

"Um, Holly had her stupid baby."

"When?"

"This morning or last night."

"Oh."

"I'm going to the hospital to see them after I close tonight."

"What did she have?"

"A baby."

"What kind?"

"A boy."

"Oh."

"Did you want something?"

"No I think I'll pass."

An hour later a nurse returns with baby Ethan. Val scoops him up before Holly can get to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding my nephew."

"Can I have him?"

"You already did," Val smiles.

"Will you give him to me?"

"But..."

"You'll have plenty of time to hold him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Val agrees and transfers the baby into Holly's arms. She holds him closely as he sleeps.

"So have you made a final decision on his name?"

"Ethan."

"You know that's one of the names I picked out."

"Yes I know, and it's frustrating. Because he came out and instead of looking like an Aiden he looked like an Ethan."

"Does Ethan have a middle name?"

"Matthias."

"Can I hold him for just a little while? He's so cute, and he has those chubby cheeks that I just want to pinch."

"Don't."

"I won't but..."

"Ok," Holly sighs. Val takes the baby back and sits down in her chair.

Holly is looking at her sister and her baby when someone walks into the room. She hears footsteps and she looks up. She stares at Gary in utter surprise.

"Gary what are you doing here?"

"Lauren told me that you had the baby."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to come see you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Silently Val gets up and places the baby in Holly's arms.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty I'm going to go get a drink."

"Val I think that..."

"Holly you're fine."

"So does he have a name?"

"Ethan Matthias."

"That's a big name."

"He's a big baby."

"And by big you mean what?"

"Eight pounds three ounces and twenty one inches."

"That's a big baby."

"Yeah. Where's Tina?"

"I don't know. We had a fight, she left to stay with a friend last night."

"What did you have a fight about?"

"Nothing, it was stupid. So how are you feeling?"

"Like I just pushed a Mack truck out of my body through a microscopic opening."

"Can I see him?"

Holly hesitates. She turns the baby to face Gary. He stares at the baby. "Can I hold him?" he asks.

"I guess, just be careful." Gary sits down on the edge of the bed. Holly hands him the baby. He studies the baby, and then Holly.

"Are you sure this is your baby?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you sure that there wasn't a mix up?"

"Yes Gary I'm sure why?"

"He looks a little bit... chocolate-y."

"Because he is."

"Made of chocolate?"

"Gary he's..."

Gary hands the baby back to her. "So where is his dad?"

"Gary can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not going to be mad?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Holly what is it?"

"He's yours."

"Who's mine?"

"Ethan is yours."

"My what?"

"Your son," she answers.

"What?" A voice in the hall asks.

"Tina," Gary turns around and finds his wife standing behind him.

"Is it true Gary? Is he yours?"

"I wait a minute what is going on. Holly I don't understand."

"I was just kidding."

Tina walks into the room and looks at the baby in Holly's arms. "No you're not," she utters in disbelief.

"Holly I don't understand. How can he be mine?"

"I... it's was my fault. I'm sorry. I don't want anything from you. If you want to leave now..."

"No Holly I want to understand this."


	8. Familiar Faces

"Hollyཀ" Val says from somewhere far away. "Hollyཀ" this time the voice is louder and closer.

Holly opens her eyes and finds her sister standing over the basinet.

"Was Gary here?"

"No why?"

"I must have fallen asleep. And then I had this dream... it was so real and..."

"Calm down," Val suggests as she lifts the baby from his basinet. She quietly hands the sleeping baby to Holly. Holly falls silent as she watches the sleeping baby.

"So Gary wasn't here?"

"No noone was here."

"Good."

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to dad lately?"

"No why?"

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"About the baby?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Eventually."

"When?"

"I don't know."

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Val tells him.

"Hey," he smiles at Holly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to come do a drug test for my job. I got off on the wrong floor and thought it might be a sign. I asked the receptionist if you were here and she told me that you were."

"Yeah, I'm here."

He sits down on the bed next to her.

"And who is this?"

"Ethan."

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah," she nods. She passes the baby off and he studies the infant.

He looks at the baby and then looks at her.

"So where is this little guy's daddy?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know because you don't know him?"

"I don't know because I can't keep track of everyone all day everyday."

"Don't get so defensive."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Listen if you need any help with him let me know."

"Vince I appreciate the offer but do you know anything about babies?"

"I know a thing or two," he answers.

She rolls her eyes at him. He looks at the baby and then he looks at her again.

"What?" She asks.

"Holly?"

"Yes Vince?"

"I think your baby sort of looks like... you know what never mind."

"He sort of looks like what?"

"Don't get mad but he sort of looks like Gary."

"Just because he's bi-racial doesn't mean that..."

"I know. Holly he has Gary's ears and his nose. Is there something I should know? Does he belong to Gary."

"Gary's married."

"Not what I asked."

"Val..."

"Holly I can't help you out. You're on your own."

"Holly does this baby belong to Gary?"

"After all this time you're suddenly back in my life and giving me the third degree?"

"Is he?"

"He's married."

"He is isn't he?"

"Vince..."

"He should be here."

"He doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"It was a mistake."

"Here," he gently places the baby in Holly's arms, "I've got to go. If you need anything you know my number. I'm always here for you, even if we aren't together."

"Thanks."

"You need to tell Gary," he tells her as he walks out.

"He's right you know?" Val asks.

"Yeah I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the adult thing," Holly tells her.

"Which is what?"

"I don't know," Holly shrugs.

"I think that he's a keeper."

"Who? Vince?"

"Not Vince, I don't know about him. I meant Ethan, I think that Ethan is a keeper."

"Most definitely."

"So you should tell dad. I understand if you want to wait to tell Gary, however you handle the situation with Gary is your business, but you need to tell dad."

"Val I don't want him to be mad at me."

"He won't be... once he sees his grandson."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I already called him."

"He knows?"

"I told him that you're in the hospital."

"And?"

"I told him what room you were in."

"And?"

"And how could you not love that sweet baby?"

"When is he going to be here?"

"Anytime."

"Val..."

"Calm down I didn't really call dad."

"Why would you scare me like that?"

"Lauren called dad."

"Val I cannot..."

"Holly," a voice from the doorway interrupts them.

Holly looks up and finds her father standing in the doorway. She sees her father, and then turns her gaze to her sleeping son. The man in the doorway is suddenly standing next to the bed staring at a sleeping infant in his daughter's arms.

"May I?" he asks.

Holly nods and her father scoops baby Ethan out of her arms. He watches the infant very carefully. He kisses him and then gives him back to Holly. He kisses Holly on the forehead.

"He's perfect," he tells her.

"How long are you staying?"

"I actually have to leave for a meeting in Phoenix very soon. I need to head back to the airport. Holly if you need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Ok," she agrees.

He leaves and it's just the three of them again. Holly drifts to sleep, and Val slips baby Ethan from her grasp. Vick stops by to see the baby, but tries to be quiet so he doesn't wake Holly.

Vick sits next to Val as she holds the baby and gazes at him in amazement. She rubs his back, and kisses him. They sit silently, each knowing the other's thoughts.


End file.
